


Captain America: Before the Storm (Scenes)

by ilgaksu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Brooklyn Era, Chronic Illness, Depersonalization, Derealization, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, References to Illness, Spoilers for Agent Carter, Spoilers for CA:TFA, Spoilers for CA:TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky? You all good?"</p><p>A collection of scenes from Captain America: Before the Storm, a precis script for a Brooklyn-era prequel film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: Before the Storm (Scenes)

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes posted in order of writing. Please note files are PDFs due to the nature of the work.
> 
> [The original precis script is here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3061985)
> 
> Also, I have a[ tumblr ](ilgaksu.tumblr.com)and would put a witty comment about that here if I could think of one right now. It's 1:30am. I can't think of one. 
> 
>  

 

[EXT. - BROOKLYN, 1939 - TENEMENT STREET - EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING](http://www.docdroid.net/t6gk/cabtssceneone.docx.html)

 


End file.
